The War of the Gods
by Rewrite it
Summary: Two years after TLT occured, something else happens, and its to late for Percy to stop the way this time, how will he fight such terrible odds?
1. Chapter 1

_Disclamer, gotta love um: I dont not own Percy Jackson and teh olyimpians, or any of the characters in this story. This plot is mine though, I did come up with it by myself, and I hope you like it._

_Review please, I love to hear your opinions, and it means I will update more!_

_Bear in mind, this is my first Fan Fiction, so it probably won't be great._

**The War of the Gods**

Block, parry, slash, and repeat, that was my mind set as Annabeth and I were fighting. I may be the son of Posiden, but she still gives me a run for my money when we go at it. Whenever we fight, I have to keep focused on her eyes, so she doesn't pull a fast one on me. I can always tell what she is thinking from her eyes, deep and caring, but with a rough feel to them, making her seem that her focus couldn't be broken. I'm not sure what she keeps focused on, but whatever it is, seems to keep her one step ahead of me.

When I train with other people, its not the same, Annabeth gives me something to work towards, she gives me strength, just with her eyes. I do have feelings for her, I'm not going to lie, but I think for now, its best to keep our relationship purly professional.

Something caught my eye, distracting me long enough to get my sword taken out of my hand, and a sword at my throat. "What happened to never letting your guard down?" Annabeth said laughing.

"Sorry" I replied, picking up Riptide from the ground, and clicking it back into a pen. I looked over to see what distracted me. Chiron was watching over the camp, deep in thought. He almost seemed, troubled, maybe I'm insane, but I swear he looked, almost sad. In my years at Camp Half-Blood, I hardly ever remember Chiron looking this troubled, he had always had a plan, and now he looked as though, he had no power over anything.

My thoughts were interupted by Annabeth slapping me on the back of my head. "Wake up seaweed brain, training isn't over" she said, doing a good job of staying serious.

"Just thought you might need a breather Annabeth" I remarked, clicking Riptide into action.

"Me? Need we remember whose sword got taken out of their hand while they were watching butterflies?" She joked, and picked up her sheild. We went back to our normal routine, niether one of us giving up, but there was something in the back of my mind telling me that something bad was going to happen.

Annabeth and I finished training, and headed off to dinner. I can never complain about the food at Camp Half-Blood, it was always awesome. Tonight we got pasta and rolls, which was wonderful, so I chowed down. Annabeth looked over at me as I stuffed my face, but I just shruged and kept eating. In between breaks of inhaling the pasta, I saw Chiron put down his fork and stand up. I accutally stopped eating, and looked up. One by one, everyone else started leaving their food, and watching intently to see what Chiron had to say.

"I have learned of some disturbing news, and I would ask that you all stay silent while I speak, I need to finish." Chiron said, in a chillingly serious tone, causing the campers to go completely silent. They could tell that this was going to be big.

"I am horrified to tell you that Hades has declared war on Zeus. When Zeus called his brother, Posiden, to assist him, Posiden declined. He also declared war on Hades. Now all of the Big 3 are preparing to fight. Right away, Zeus brought everyone into this, all the gods, and now you all, the demigods, are called to fight as well. You must choose between Zeus and Posiden, for Hades refuses to have any demigods on his side." Chiron waved his hand, and two gate ways appeared in the front of the dining hall. "Now, all the other gods have choosen their sides, on Zeus' side there is Ares, Hera, Artemis, Apollo, and Athena. On Poisden's side there is Aphrodite, Hepaestus, Hestia, and Demeter. These gates will be up until tomorrow at 7:00 pm. Choose wisely." He finished, and went back to his place. The hall was dead quite. I looked over at Grover, who had pasta still on his fork, his eyes wide open. I look toward where Annabeth was, but her place was empty now.

One thing was still bothering me, so I raised my hand. "Yes Percy?" Chiron asked quizitively.

"Why?" Was my short and sweet answer, but it about summed up what I was thinking. This took Chiron by surprise, like he didn't expect sommeone to want to know what cause this battle of the gods.

"Well Percy, this battle has been brewing for quite a while, but even I have no clue why Hades declared war on Zeus, or why any of this is happening. All I know, is there is no way to stop it now" He took a deep breath, and cantered out of the dining hall. That's when all hell broke lose.

People started yelling, fighting, and arguing about what to do. "Silence!" Shouted one of the camp instuctors, causing everyone to grow silent once again. "Please return to your cabins, and go to bed, you will have plenty of time to work this out tomorrow." He said sternly, and with that, everyone left to dining hall, and returned to their resepctive cabins. I pulled Grover over to the side of the crowd.

"Did you see where Annabeth went? I couldn't find her after Chiron finished" I asked.

"I don't know man, I wasn't really paying attention to girls, if you didn't notice, they just announced the end of the world as we know it!" He shouted, exasperated. I could tell this was the one thing he never wanted to happen, and now it was. I patted him on the shoulder, and headed off to my own cabin.

Well, the choice was pretty simple for me, I'm going on my dad's side, fighting against my own dad wouldn't go very well at all. One more question bugged my mind, where was this going to take place, and soon enough, my answer came. Poisden gave me one of those fancy talk-to-Percy-with-mind-chat type things. The voice said "It will take place on all battle fields, Zeus, Hades, and I were allow to choose one battle ground to fight this war. Hades chose the Underworld, I choose the sea, and Zeus chose Olyimpus. I have to thank you for choosing to fight for me, and I know that you can't breath underwater, but everyone that chooses to fight for me with be given the power to breath underwater."

After that, my mind went quite besides my own thoughts. There had to be a way to stop this war, before it destroys everything, but how? Maybe a good night sleep will help me, so I got into my bed, hunkered down, and fell asleep.

More to come!

R&R! Please


	2. Chapter 2

The War Of the Gods Part 2

I awoke around 5:00, earlier then anyone else. I slipped out of bed and put on jeans and a T-shirt. Because no one else was up, I went out, and sat on the edge of the lake. I layed down, and looked at the sky. The clouds were still purple, designating the coming sunrise. I took a few deep breaths, and started to think.

This war would tear us apart, I might be half god, but I'm half human as well. I couldn't survive a war of the gods, I knew that deep down. And what about Annabeth? I knew that I couldn't bare to lose her, not again. And that's when it hit me, like a tidal wave. Annabeth was Anthena's daugther, and she has sided with Zues. We were going to be fighting against each other.

There was no way I was going to fight against Annabeth, she is my best friend! And I couldn't ask her to choose between me and her mother. Right then and there I decied, I'm not going to fight. Not against Annabeth, not in this war, it was to much for any demigod to handle, even me.

My train of thought was derailed by cold water being splashed at my face. "Hey!" I yelled "What the heck?" My exasperated yelling was interuputed by laughing.

"Whats the matter Seaweed brain? I thought you liked water." Replied the voice I knew so well, it was Annabeth. She layed down next to me, hands behind her head. "So, thinking about the war?" She asked, getting straight to the point

"Yeah, I'm not going to fight in it" I said. At this, I could tell she was surprised.

"What? Mr.I-Am-The-Son-of-Posiden isnt going to fight for his daddy?" She said jokingly, watching the clouds roll by.

I sat up and turned to her, looking her striaght in the eyes, like when we are fighting. "To be honest Annabeth, I don't want to fight against you." I replied seriously.

"You won't have to Perce, I am going to fight for Posiden also" she said. I jolted upward, and almost shouted at her.

"No! I won't let you leave you mother just for me!" I said sternly. This caused her to sit up as well, chuckling.

"You think I would choose my mom over my friends? What kind of teenage do you take me for? She left me, with the plan of never seeing me again, but you Percy! You and Grover stayed by my side all the time, no matter what." She said, with a caring tone. I couldn't belive my ears, she was going to dump her mom for me.

"Well Annabeth Chase, this war will be the end of most everything we know and love. We will likely die, along with all our demigod friends. But I'm going down fighting, and I wouldn't want to die next to anyone but you." I said with all the seriousness in the world. I looked over at her, and I saw something I thought I would never see in Annabeth's eyes. Tears. I leaned over, and wrapped my arms around her body. "It'll be alright, don't worry" I whispered in her ear. She looked up at me, and buried her head in my chest. I felt the warm tears against my T-shirt.

It was an amazing moment, until Chiron cantered in, and said. "I hope I'm not interupting, but I need to speak with you Percy, you as well Miss Chase."

I helped Annabeth up, and we followed Chiron into the dining hall. It was completely empty, expect for us. Chiron beckoned us toward the table at the front of the room. On the table was a blanket covering some rather large items.

"I have a few gifts to give you two, just a little something to help keep you alive in this oncoming battle." He said, sweeping the cloth off the table. Under it was a sword, a ring, and a two sheilds. "For you Annabeth, a sword." He said, handing her the sword. It had a black hilt, with a ruby embedded in the middle. The blade was green, with a tint of blue. "This blade will light aflame whenever you call its name." He said, giving her the blade. "Now, say 'Starfire'" He said. Annabeth held it at arms length and called out "Starfire!" Immediately the blade ignited, illumanating the room.

"Now say it again to put the fire out" Chiron said. So she did, and the blade went back to a normal blade. "Moving along, Percy, this ring" He said, passing me the ring "Has an infinite supply of water in it. All you have to do is say 'Malestrom' and feel the water inside the ring." I gave it a shot, calling out "Malestrom!" And I could almost immediatley feel the water corsing through the ring, so I thought I'd push my luck a bit more.

I called upon the water, making it into a ball in my mind. Slowly but surely, the water left the ring, and became a floating ball of water. "Woah" was all I could think of saying. This was amazing, I had a source of water whenever I needed.

"And lastly for both of you, a shield" he said handing us both a shield. "Call this sheild's name, and it will form a barrier around you, keeping anything outside, out." He said, and began to canter out of the hall.

"Wait! What's its name?" I asked, causing him to stop, and turn around. I could see the smile on his face when he said "It's your best friend's name." He replied smugly "Oh and one more thing, the barrier only lasts for 10 minutes, and then you have to wait three hours to use it again." I looked over at Annabeth, and she looked at me. There was a moment of silence, and then we both smiled, and started to laugh.


End file.
